Jealousy
by YaoiLove101
Summary: Can a new girl that causes jealousy and a guy that nearly rapes someone help two people get together? YOU BET!


GX - GX

Aster was along the river, fishing (don't know why, but he was), when he heard a group of men coming in his direction. He looked and saw that his ears were right. There was a group of about 5 to 6 guys standing there, and one of them was standing on a rock above the rest of them. (A/N: Pay attention to the one on the rock! He's gonna do something bad later!)

"Who are you?" One of the guys asked.

"No, who are **you**?" Aster asked.

The one who was standing on the rock spoke up. "Don't hurt him. He's a good looking guy. Bring him to me." He said.

"Yes." The rest of them said as were about to grab Aster when Jaden and rest of the crew jumped in front of him, and fought the guys off. That's when a girl came out from behind the waterfall.

"Were they chasing you?" Aster asked.

"Yes. Thank you." She said, then saw Satorious and she ran up to hug him, which really shocked the hell out of everybody. "Satorious! It's so good to see you again!" She cried, then noticed how shocked he was. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Not that I recall."

"Normally I'd be disappointed, but seeing as how I changed a lot, I don't mind." She said. "I'm Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth?" Satorious asked, then it finally came back to him. "Oh my! Elizabeth! It's been what... ten years since we've last seen each other!" He said.

"A friend of his?" Syrus asked.

"Something tells me they're more than just good friends." Zane replied.

-- Later that day --

Everyone was spying on Satorious and Elizabeth sitting on the beach. They were sitting pretty close and looking at the sun's reflection in the water.

"I think they look like **really** good friends." Atticus said. "I mean... to talk to each other like **that**. And I'm guessing he met her before he even met you, Aster."

"I don't think that he should be all over her like that. She'd never want to leave his side." Aster said with obvious frost on his words, and noticed that Zane was looking at him, weirdly. "What?"

"Is it just my imagination or have you been a little prickly since we ran into her?" Zane asked.

"It's just your imagination!" Aster said as an invisible fire appeared around him, and his right eye started twitching.

"Uh... Aster?" Jaden asked, then thought of something. "Wait a sec... you're not **jealous**, are you?" He asked, which earned him a punch on the head and ending up on the ground with a big bump.

"I'm not jealous." Aster said before walking off.

-- At around sunset --

"I'm not jealous." Aster repeated to himself. He had been telling himself that all day, but never seemed to believe himself. Then, he saw Elizabeth and Satorious together like they had been all day, and they were laughing at some sort of joke. _'I'm not jealous! I'm not jealous! I'm __not jealous! I'm. __**Not**__. Jealous!'_ Aster thought, but finally saw the truth and just had to yell it out. "_**I'm jealous!**_" He yelled, and Satorious noticed him standing there.

"Hello, Aster." Satorious said with a smile, but what he didn't expect was Aster, walking over to him and Elizabeth, grabbing his hand, and yanking him away from her. "What?"

"Satorious, we need to talk... like **now**." Aster said with his bangs covering his eyes, and started dragging him away from a **very** confused Elizabeth.

Once they were far enough away from anybody, Aster let go of Satorious' hand and turned to face him, but you still couldn't see his eyes.

"What's this all about, Aster?"

"Elizabeth."

"What about her?" Satorious asked, and Aster finally raised his head and Satorious saw that Aster had tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I... I-I don't like her."

"Why not?"

"Because... people tend to not like the people they're... jealous of." Aster said, and whispered the last part so Satorious hadn't heard him.

"They're..."

"I'm jealous alright!"

"Huh?"

"You've spent all day with her and the whole time has been spent having a good time and I'm jealous because you obviously like her more than me!" Aster said all at once, and was letting the tears spill from his eyes by the end of his sentence.

"**That** is what has been bothering you?" Satorious asked. "I sensed a disturbance in your aura, but I couldn't find out what was wrong because I couldn't ask you while Elizabeth was around."

"Well, now you know." Aster said as he wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his jacket.

"But you **really** thought I liked her more than you? Don't be ridiculous, Aster." Satorious said.

"Huh?"

"How could I ever like **anyone** more than I like you?"

"But you seem so happy with her."

"Well, I'm happy with you too... even though I don't always show it." Satorious said.

"But... you seem more happy with her since she's probably your **type** anyway." Aster said, and there was a pause between the two of them before Satorious started laughing hysterically. "What?"

"I get it now. You're jealous because you think I **love** her."

"So?"

"Lets just say, Aster... that I'm about as straight as the number 8."

"But that's not straight at all." Aster said, and Satorious looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh! So, you're saying that you're..." He said, and Satorious nodded. "Oh."

"You're okay with that, right?"

"Yeah. In fact... I'm not exactly straight myself."

"You're gay too?"

"Well, not **fully**, but I have been known to fall for a of couple guys."

"Who?" Satorious asked, sounding very curious.

"Well... it's not important."

"But I'm curious."

"Y-y-you." Aster whispered.

"What?"

"I said you."

"Me what?"

"Satorious!"

"What?!"

"Don't make me say it again!"

"But I don't understand."

"You're one of the guys I've fallen for! I can't stand all these emotions for you being bottled up inside me anymore! I need to get them out, but once I do... aw, hell with it!" Aster yelled before jumping up and kissing Satorious deeply. Then, he quickly pulled away and ran off, looking as if he were about to cry.

Satorious just stood there frozen in that spot, he couldn't move an inch.

_'What the hell just happened?'_ Satorious asked himself, then it came back to him. _'Aster just said he loved me, then kissed me, and ran away. ...__**He kissed me?!**'_ He thought, then touched his lips and blushed. "He kissed me..." He whispered. _'He said he loves me, but... what do __**I**__ feel for __**him**?'_

-- Later that night, sometime around midnight --

Aster was sitting on the beach, pretty close to the water, without the water being able to reach him though. He had his legs pressed against his chest and his head resting on his knees. Every once in a while, he would pick up a rock that was on the beach and throw it into the water.

_'Why the hell did I do that?!'_ Aster thought. _'I let my emotions snap. Why? Why did I have to let my emotions get the better of me? That was stupid!'_ He thought, then heard someone's voice behind him.

"Well, well, well... look who's here."

Aster recognized that voice and turned around to see that his theory was right. It was the guy they had run into earlier, the one that had been standing on the rock by the river.

"What do **you** want?" Aster asked, obvious frost on his words.

"I just wanted to drop in to say hi."

"Well, know you did, so leave." Aster said, then turned his back towards the guy again.

Before he even knew how it happened, the guy had him pinned to the ground and was touching him anywhere he could reach, which was practically **everywhere**.

"_**What the hell do you think you're doing?!**_" Aster yelled, and tried to fight back, but it was useless. The guy was much bigger and stronger than he was, and it was obvious that he wasn't going anywhere until he was threw.

"I said earlier that you were a good looking guy. I'm not gonna leave here until I get what I want, and that's your **body**. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. It's all up to you."

"I'm not gonna have some pervert touching me! Get off!" Aster yelled, and tried getting out of the guys grasp again, but it was another useless attempt.

"Then it's gotta be the **hard** way." The guys said, but before he could do anything else, someone came up and punched him in the face. He had gotten knocked off of Aster and was nearly sent flying.

Aster didn't see it because he had his eyes closed. Before he knew it, someone picked him up, bridal style, and was running away with him in their arms. Aster opened his eyes, and they focused themselves, but he still couldn't see who it was because the trees that were above them cut off the only light he had, the moon.

Pretty soon, they came to a clearing, and Aster was able to see who it was.

"S-Satorious?"

"Are you alright?" Satorious asked as he placed Aster on the ground, but all Aster did for a reply was turn his head away from him. "Aster... why are you avoiding me?" He asked, but was only met with silence. "Aster, talk to me. We've always been able to talk to each other... about** anything**. So, why not now? We've been friends for a long time." He said, and Aster finally said something in reply.

"That's what's making this so hard now."

"It doesn't have to be." Satorious informed him, and Aster finally looked at him straight in the eye.

"Satorious... you **know** how I feel about you. So... what do **you** feel for **me**?"

"I've been thinking about that ever since you confessed to me and I finally thought of an answer. Then, I went looking for you and I found you on the beach nearly getting raped by that guy."

"I don't want the story about **how** you got your answer or **when** you were gonna tell me. I want to just know the answer itself." Aster said, and Satorious looked worried for a minute, as if he were about to hurt Aster, and Aster thought he had a pretty good idea about what was coming to him.

"I love you too." Satorious said as his worried expression turned into a warm, loving one.

"W-what?"

"What, what? I thought you'd pleased to hear me say that."

"No, I **am**. I-it's just kind of-" Aster said, but was cut off when Satorious pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shocking?"

"Yes."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?"

"It's a **good** kind of shocked." Aster said. "And I'm **really** happy!" He said as he took Satorious' free hand, and intertwined their fingers together. "I love you. I love you **so** much."

"I love you too, my flower."

"Flower?"

"Well, an "Aster" is a flower, is it not?"

"Yes, but..."

"But what? You don't like being called my flower?" Satorious asked, and Aster blushed.

"No, I **do**. As long as I know that I'm **your** flower and not anyone else's." Aster said, and Satorious smiled.

"Well, you must be tired. Here... let me take you to bed." Satorious said as he stood back up, once again carrying Aster in his arms bridal style. He brought Aster back to his dorm room, shut the door, brought Aster over to the bed, then gently placed him down, and brought the covers over him. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for taking care of me." Aster said as he let his arms fall from Satorious' neck, which he had been hanging onto. "Where will **you** sleep?"

"Maybe on the balcony. It's a nice night, and if you need me I'll be right outside." Satorious said.

"Wait! Why don't you sleep with me instead?"

"S-sleep with you?" Satorious asked, and Aster noticed what he was thinking and shot straight up into a sitting position.

"Not like that, you pervert!" Aster yelled with a blush. "I simply meant that we could share the same bed. I don't want to kick you off of your own bed, you know?"

"D-did you just call me a pervert? **You** were the one who told me to sleep with you!"

"And **you're** the one having dirty thoughts!" Aster yelled.

"Okay, okay. So, maybe I took it the wrong way, but that doesn't make me a pervert... does it?"

"What do **you** think?"

"Okay... so, maybe it **does**, but I'm really **not** one." Satorious said, and Aster hugged him.

"I know you're not. So... will you sleep with me?" Aster asked, and Satorious opened his mouth to say something, but Aster said something else first. "If you're thinking the samething again... I **will** label you a pervert!"

"Relax, Aster, that time it was just a joke. I was just trying to get a rise out of you. That's all... **honest**!" Satorious said.

"Well, you certainly succeeded." Aster said, and Satorious chuckled.

"Well, do you **want** me to "sleep with you"?" Satorious asked.

Aster nodded, "Hai." He whispered. So, Satorious carefully got into the bed and laid in the covers next to Aster. Of course, Aster gave into the urge to cuddle into his new lover's chest, so, that's what he did, and Satorious wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Aster and pulling him even closer.

Soon, they were both asleep in each other's arms. Both happy and content with their love for each other.

GX - GX

Well... that was strange... but I still enjoyed writing it! And if you are a flamer... you aren't even worth my time!


End file.
